Pride Parade Surprise
by RMSTitanic89
Summary: It's summer break and Jesse Anderson is taking a trip to Domino City! Little does he know that at the same time the Domino City Pride Parade is set to start! After a run in with an old friend, will Jesse survive this trip? Rated T for teen/young adults.
1. Chapter 1

RMSTitanic89: Hey guys, this is my new fanfic called "Pride Parade Surprise!" Jesse Anderson, everyone's favorite European boy, is traveling over the summer break from North Academy with two friends to Domino City! He says he wanted to come just for "exploring the history of the city", but his friends are not going to let it be that easy on this trip! They decide to take him to the Domino City Annual Gay Pride Parade! What will ensue from this?

Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX and related characters, places, etc. are the property of 4KidsEntertainment. I do not have any rights to Yu-Gi-Oh! GX. This is simply a fan-made story.

* * *

Chapter 1: Summer Break

Jesse Anderson, renowned at his school, North Academy, for his dueling prowess with his Crystal Beast deck, was impatiently waiting for the bell to ring, signaling the end of the school year and the beginning of a pleasurable, and much needed, summer break! He looked up from his novel to check the classroom clock, just to see how much longer he would be forced to wait.

"_Why can't we just go? We don't have anything left to do!_" he thought. Normally, he wouldn't be so impatient with waiting, but today he just wasn't willing to be so calm. He was thinking of his summer plans. With his parents leaving for a much-needed holiday for themselves, he decided to take a trip of his own with two of his friends from school; one having been a friend from childhood.

Angelina was Jesse's first friend. Her parents had moved them into the worn house next door to Jesse's house when they were around seven years old, and there they became fast friends. Jesse remembered the times when he and Angelina would go playing in the woods behind their homes and would come across many treasures like a hidden cave full of beautiful rocks, which Jesse was absolutely fascinated by. Jesse smiles at the memory of that because Angelina would jokingly tease him, calling him a girly-boy for like the colorful stones. Jesse would get very mad at the joke, but would quickly forget it because of all the fun him and Angelina would have exploring.

As they got older, Jesse became hooked on Duel Monsters, the card game that swept the world by storm and was absolutely the most talked about game-turned-competitive sport. Angelina wasn't very interested in Duel Monsters, unlike Jesse and most of their other friends that they made over the years. Therefore, when their parents prepared to send them to special academies, Angelina went to an all-girls academy, preparing for a career as a business executive.

Tall and quite a tomboy, Angelina was a rebel spirit when she felt like it. She had confided in him when they were around thirteen that she liked girls and that boys held no romantic interest for her. Jesse, having been raised to always treat others with kindness and care, told her that he would be her friend no matter whom she liked, and their friendship was unbreakable since.

Recently, Jesse had received an E-Mail message from Angelina with a photo of her girlfriend whom he would meet on the trip. Her name was Kaci. A cheerleader sort of girl, from what Jesse could see, although they looked like polar opposites, Angelina and Kaci looked cute together. Jesse smiled as he opened the E-Mail on his cell phone, just to look at the attachment one more time before checking the wall clock again.

As the clock struck 2:45 p.m., the bell ending the school day sounded, eliciting yells and hurrays from all the students in every classroom. Grabbing his schoolbag, Jesse proceeded to the doorway and out to the boats that would take them to the mainland, where they would board busses that would take them home.

As Jesse made his way down to the pier where the boats were moored, his cell phone vibrated in his pocket. Judging by the length of time it hummed, he had received a text message. Checking it, he saw that it was from Angelina:

"hey Jay-jay! R u out of school yet??" it read.

Jesse was used to the nickname Angelina adamantly gave him. He texted in reply: "Yeah. About 2 leave 4 home. Ttyl when I get home" With that, Jesse continued onto the boat to the mainland.

RMSTitanic89: Well, how is that? I tried not to make it too boring without sacrificing background info. I hope it seems believable. Anyway, chapter 2 will be up soon. I know I have other fanfics that still need to be completed, but I have had a ton of things going on with work, school, and my parent's health so I haven't had a bunch of time to do any writing! Anyway, I'll try to hurry the second chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

RMSTitanic89: Ok. As I promised, here is chapter 2. Read, review, and be merry! ^_^

Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX and related characters, places, etc. are the property of 4KidsEntertainment. I do not have any rights to Yu-Gi-Oh! GX. This is simply a fan-made story.

* * *

Chapter 2: The Trip/Happy Time!

Jesse stepped off the bus into the cold wind. In front of him was the empty house that he called home. It was an older house, composed of brick and mortar, and was quite insulated from the bite of the cool weather that had taken hold today. The house had a small yard full of green grass and one evergreen in front of one of the windows of what was the living room. There was an ivy-covered stone hedge that ran around the perimeter. The hedge had a wrought-iron gate, followed by a gravel walkway to the ornate, wooden door of the building. With the lights out, the house looked rather creepy.

The reason for the home's emptiness was that his parents had already left for their vacation. Although they had offered to cancel in order to greet their son when he came home from the academy, Jesse didn't want his parents to give up the first vacation they had managed to make time and money for in many years. It was the only chance for his parents to have some fun together as a couple. Besides, he was almost an adult, and thanks to the events a while back at the Kaiba Corporation's Duel Academy, he was quite confident that he could take care of himself.

Jesse walked up to the door and looked up to the small light above him. Reaching up, he grabbed the secret key and inserted it into the door to unlock it.

As Jesse proceeded into the home, he looked around and sighed happily to be home. Unlike the outside of his house, the interior was quite warm and welcoming. It was a good balance between art deco and log cabin styling with just a splash of contemporary. The floor of the entryway was of geniune wood flooring while the living room had large, beige-colored ceramic tiling. His mom was queen of the interior decorating and always came up with new ways of changing the scenery.

"_Mum must have had an interior design bug bite her while I was gone. She's always trying to __change up the house. Hopefully, she didn't change anything in my room..._"

Jesse sat his bag down on the black leather couch in the living room and proceeded to the kitchen for a good snack. After all, the hour boat ride back to the mainland, plus the thirty-five minute bus trip home with nothing for nourishment had left him very hungry. As he raided his mother's refrigerator, the doorbell sounded, making Jesse jump. "_What tha? Who could that be? I just got back and already I have people knockin' at my door?_" he said irritated.

Jesse opened the front door and was knocked over by the glomping hug that he received.

Standing on him was a tall, skinny girl with a short-styled orange head of hair and bright-green eyes. She was wearing black Go-Go boots and a mid-length black skirt and matching black vest over a white shirt that had "Different." on the front in bold red lettering. Around her neck was a silver locket shaped like a fancy-styled heart. In one ear was a small, silver bar. "_Hey Jay-Jay! It's about time that your sorry self got back here! I've been home for nearly two days now! And you don't even come over to say hi to me you jerk!_" Angelina huffed. Jesse sighed.

"_Gee, it's good to see you too. Would you mind getting your foot off my chest now? I can feel my spleen screamin'._"

"_Well good! Let it scream! 'cause no one's gonna hear._" she said in mock sadism. Jesse laughed as he threw her foot off his chest. "_So what do you want?_" the blue-haired one said hungrily. He was really feeling his stomach crying for food.

"_Well, I was going to introduce you to Kaci, but if your gonna be like that, maybe I'll just have to teach you some manners for being mean to me. How 'bout I color your hair pink?"_

Jesse shuttered at the thought of being seen in public with pink hair. The bluenette was just fine with his hair color. "_Well, since your here, would you like to join me for some food?_" he invited. "_Well, sure! I'm always down for free grub!_" said Angelina proudly as she allowed herself in. Locking the door behind him, Jesse returned to the kitchen to prepare food for him and his guest.

-----------------------------------------------------Pride Parade Surprise!--------------------------------------------

Jesse sighed contently as he leaned back on the leather sofa. He had cooked a filling meal for him and his friend. A combination of pizza, pasta, and salad that he found in the refrigerator that his mom had prepared for him before leaving for her vacation. The LCD television showed a game show featuring some celebrity that claimed to have met the King of Games himself, Yugi Moto. Angelina ate the last piece of pizza before following suit and leaning back on the couch.

"_Ahhhhhhhh! Your mum is so hot up in tha kitchen! If only she wasn't married I would steal her from you! I could totally hit that just for her cookin' alone._" she said enthusiastically. Jesse had to fight the urge to vomit. His friend can have a rather unappealing sense of humor.

"_Your so modest, Angelina. Luckily, my mum doesn't enjoy whale watching._" Angelina laughed at the reply. "_You know, I take offense to that._" she said in mock anger. "_I can beat you up, ya know._"

"_But you won't, because you wove me._" Jesse smirked.

"_Okay, first, your supposed to be over the age of innocence so you don't ever get to use the word 'wove' anymore. Secondly, no one but my mum is excused from my dominance._"

The bluenette laughed. "_So your saying I can't ignore your girth?_" Angelina looked, eyes wide. "_Exactly!_" Both laughed. "_By the way, where did you hear that, Jay-Jay?_"

"_I saw it online in a forum. I was bored and had some spare time at school one day._"

Angelina took a swig of soda from her open can before turning back to Jesse. "_Now, down to business. I have already arranged our trip to Domino City. I figured we could divy up the cost of the hotel, which will have two rooms. I don't want you peeking in on Kaci and I during our stay, you blue-headed smurf." _Jesse looked at his friend with mock digust.

_ "Why would I spy on you guys? I have no reason!" _ Angelina's eyes sparkled with intrigue.

_ "Oh, so your saying that you wouldn't feel even a little bit hot, if ya know what I mean, by watching two hot, smokin' girls all over each other and making out?" _Jesse was taken aback. His face immediately was tinged with a shade of pink.

"_Wh-well I, uh,..._" Jesse tried to think of something to say. He didn't want to think of his friend that way, with or without her girlfriend. When his mind was blank, he just looked away from her. "_I just don't want to make things weird between us. I kinda don't wanna think about this._" The bluenette's face was now bright red with embarrassment. Angelina smiled evilly. She quietly snuck closer to him when he wasn't paying attention and jumped on top of him, pinning him down and eliciting a yelp of surprise from him. "_Wh-what are you doing? Get off, girl!_"

"_What? You don't find me attractive? Is that it?_" she said. She snuck closer, changing to a laying position on top of him while still pinning him down to the sofa. Then, very seductively, she whispered into his ear "_Don't I turn you on?_"

Jesse could feel his neck and face burning with a tomato-red blush. Sweatdrop was forming all over his body. He was clearly uncomfortable. "_Err, what do I do? Why am I feeling this way towards her? Why am I not attracted to this?_" he thought. He mentally shook his head. "_I can't think about Angelina like this! Anyway, she's in a relationship. Even if I were interested in her, I could never have her cheat on someone! That's wrong!_"

"_Jesse? Can I ask you something?_" Jesse returned from his thoughts. "_Uh, sure. What is it?_"

Angelina lay her head on her hands which were placed on his chest. She looked into his eyes; bright-green to emerald. Jesse could tell her question was going to be a serious one.

"_Jesse... what's your view on gays?_"

"_Huh? Wh-what kind of question is that?_" Jesse asked, blush returning. Angelina smiled, this time warmer than before.

"_I guess what I'm trying to ask is, are you gay?_" Jesse was shocked.

"_Why would you even ask that question! Of course I'm not gay! I don't have a problem with gay people, but I'm not gay myself!_" he said adamantly, although his blush was getting worse. He looked away from her gaze. Angelina's smile waned slightly. "_Why are you lying to me?_" she said quietly. Jesse looked back into her eyes.

"_I'm not lying. I told you already. I-_" Angelina interrupted. "_Jesse, dear. I've known you for a __long time. I know all about you. You have never had a reason to lie to me. In fact, you've always been a bad liar._" Jesse, getting irritated, looked away, still trapped under the weight of Angelina. She continued. "_I love you very much, Jesse. When I first came out that I liked girls, I was very scared of what people would say and judge me by. I fell in love with you when you said that you didn't care and that you would always be my friend regardless of whom I liked. Later, I noticed things about you that just wasn't quite right, yet you were trying so hard to not show it. Remember when you went out with that Tasha girl a few years ago? You just didn't seem like you were happy._"

Jesse looked back into the bright-green orbs. "_Well, I was just not interested in continuing that relationship._" he said, trying to end the conversation. He struggled to get out from under her, but she subdued him back down.

"_Jesse, trust me. I've been openly gay a long time and I've been around more gay culture than you. I can tell your not into girls. Please.... just be honest with me. I promise, I will never leave you for being gay. Heck, you've been there for me and I'll always be there for you._"

Jesse, red-faced, stared into Angelina's eyes for a long time. "_I guess I couldn't hide it from her. I was a fool to think otherwise._" he thought. Suddenly, as he finally felt the reality of his homosexuality hit him, his thoughts suddenly changed to his friend, Jaden Yuki from Duel Academy. Jesse remembered how much he secretly pined for the boy after leaving the school to return to North Academy, and many sleepless nights from dreams about the chocolate-haired one. "_It looks like your finally coming to grips with your inner-gayness._" Angelina spoke. She finally released her grip from Jesse and got off him to let him sit up. She grabbed his hand and gripped it firmly. "_I promise. I will be here to support you like you supported me. You'll be okay, I promise. And don't worry about people knowing I'm not gonna tell anyone that you wouldn't want knowing._" Jesse smiled at her.

"_Thank you, Angelina. I really appreciate that. I guess I was wrong for trying to keep it from you. I just felt shameful for some reason._"

"_That's simply stemming from your fear of the unknown and fear of what people may think. I __went through that too. But I had you to thank for getting me through that._"

Jesse hugged his friend. They sat there for a few minutes just holding each other before Jesse broke contact. "_So, should we stop talking about me being gay and continue planning this trip?_" he suggested. "_Sure, Jay-Jay._" replied Angelina, giving him a kiss on the cheek. Right before she pulled away from him, she laughed very loud and boisterously, causing Jesse to fall back on the couch.

"_What on earth was that for?_" he asked. Angelina looked back at him with a truimphant smile on her features. "_HA! I win._" she said simply, reaching for her soda can. Jesse scoffed.

RMSTitanic89: Okay, so this chapter was longer and more winded than I originally planned, but it got the job done. Hopefully, I'll have chapter 3 and 4 up soon. Kaci and Jaden will soon be in the fold too so please read and review and I'll keep writing!

P.S. The line about whale watching comes from the social stereotype that gay women love whale watching and other related activites. Also, the comment about ignoring girth really did come from a forum commenting on a fanmade art piece that had those words on there. I found it so amusing I included it here.


	3. Chapter 3

RMSTitanic89: Sorry for the delay in chapter 3. New class starting, and a bunch of other madness that I've had to deal with. Anyway, enjoy and review! :)

* * *

Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX and related characters, places, etc. are the property of 4KidsEntertainment. I do not have any rights to Yu-Gi-Oh! GX. This is simply a fan-made story.

Chapter 3: Gay Girls Love Whale-Watching, but Gay Guys Love Antiques!

In the following days, Jesse, his friend Angelina, and her girlfriend Kaci, made preparations for their flight to Domino City. Jesse was in his bedroom of his parent's two-story home. His large travel trunk was neatly organized with folded shirts, jeans, boxers, socks, and other travel necessities. In a small pouch were facial cleanser, shampoo and conditioner, body wash, deodorant, and other hygiene requirements. Jesse was very adamant about being clean, and couldn't stand being dirty or smelly. If he absolutely had to be unclean he could deal with it, but he wouldn't like it at all. Also, he brought his own cleansing items because he didn't usually like the ones provided at hotels.

Once his trunk was packed, he packed his laptop in its carrying case, then heaved his trunk off his bed and rolled it out to the landing that oversaw the living room. Looking over the wooden railing, he saw his friends with their clothes spread out all over the sofa, the coffee table, and the love seat. On the floor, they had three large travel trunks laying empty. Women's underwear, deodorant, makeup, and other items were scattered everywhere. Jesse sighed as he proceeded downstairs.

"_We don't need to bring this much stuff, Kaci!_" vented Angelina. Kaci glared back at her girlfriend. "_There's never too much to bring on a trip like this! I want to look fabulous!_"

"_Ugh. Your such a glamor girl. Drives me insane._" Angelina retorted. Kaci walked up much closer to her girlfriend until there were only one or two inches between them. "_I thought you like that, baby._" she said seductively. Angelina blushed. "_I hate you. You know that, right?_" "_Love you too, boo._" Kaci smirked.

Jesse smiled to cover up his urge to laugh at Angelina, less she spot him snickering and him feeling her wrath... or her girth! Jesse had to hand it to Kaci; she was the only one that Jesse has ever seen who could fluster Angelina's hard-headed and brash resolve so easily. Looking at Kaci, you wouldn't think of her as a typical lesbian: cheerleader girl, beautifully tan skin, blond hair, wonderfully shaped face, nice body for the boys to like and the girls to envy, and bright brown eyes. However, under that pretty exterior was an advanced placement student with almost perfect scores in every class, a heart of gold. She really was the only one who could be with Angelina and not annoy her, but has all the power to break her.

He had let them stay at his parent's house so they could pack, but by the looks of the living room, that wasn't happening just yet. Jesse placed his trunk by the door. "_Are you guys..._" he started but then thought about it. The girls glared at him. "_I-I mean, are you two ever gonna get your things in order?_" he said in his southern drawl. Kaci squealed as she ran to glomp him, taking him down to the hard wooden floor. "_Awwwww! He's just soooo cuuuuute! With his little accent and teal-blue hair! Angelina, can we keep him as a pet after the trip? I have the perfect collar for him at home!_" she said as she stroked his hair like a kitten. Jesse was used to this. She had tackled him three times previously between last night and today, so he didn't really have the fight in him. Angelina, relaxed since her girlfriend's attention was drawn away from her, gave Jesse that look of "_HA! You know you deserved it!_"

"_Your evil, Angelina._" Jesse retorted.

"_Like a woman's scorn. I'm not gettin' burnt for you, fool! I love ya but not that much!_" Jesse sighed again. He was confused when Kaci put her hand on his forehead and proceeded to pet him very harshly while stating "_PREEEEEETTY KIIIIIITTTTY!_"

Jesse was irked by this remark. "_Reminder to self!_ _If I were ever to be a furry, I would DEFINITELY not be a kitty!" _Kaci squealed again. "_AWWW! But I think you'd be sooo kawaii being dressed up with kitty ears and a tail!_" Jesse's blush became very apparent. He looked away from Kaci's happy gaze.

"_Kaci, get off already!_" Jesse said impatiently. "_Okay! But I'll need your friend's help!_" Jesse face-palmed as the girls laughed. "_You guys are so wrong on so many different levels._"

"_Sticks and stones, love. Or should I say be sayin' whale-watching and antique collecting?_" said Angelina. "_But he's right, Kaci. Please let Jesse get up._" Kaci whined. "_Ooookay. Fine. I see how it is._"

Jesse was finally able to pull himself off the floor. "_And what was that supposed to mean, Angelina?_" His friend looked at him. "_I don't know what you mean._" she said calmly.

"_That thing about whale watching and antique collecting?_"

"_Oh, that! Um, Kaci, hows 'bout us go getta bite to eat!_" said Angelina, quickly grabbing her coat and curling her arm around her girlfriend's neck. "_But shouldn't we get our stuff ready, first?_"

"_W-Wait! We have to leave for the airport soon! There's no time for yall to be goin' to get food and to be back on time!_" remarked Jesse.

"_That's why were leaving you here, Jesse. You're queer. You should know how to pack a girl's travel trunk correctly. Believe in your instincts! Embrace your rainbow! Oh, wait. Your dragon card already did that for you. It sucked all the rainbow out of you slowly but surely._" Angelina said proudly. Jesse couldn't help but laugh.

"_There's no way I'm packing your things! Knowin' me, I'll leave a-a open-toed shoe or an outfit or something and then yall get all upset with me!_" Jesse replied. The girls erupted into a fit of laughter. "_I'm a homo with no gaydar or gay instinct!_"

Angelina gained her composure somewhat. "_I'm just kiddin' with ya, Jay-Jay. We wouldn't subject that to you, or would we?_" she said ominously. Jesse shuddered. He knew what that woman was capable of if she put her mind to it.

"_Anyway, what's that antique collecting thing about anyway?_"

"_Oh goodness, Jesse is just in tha clouds, Angelina._" sighed Kaci. "_Jesse, honey, gay men love to look at and shop for antiques and historical stuff. That's just a fact!"_

"_What? But I am definitely not like that! Sorry that I don't fit the mold, or should I say, your muffin pan for homos! I don't like collecting any antiques._"

"_Now just hold the phone here._" Angelina said while folding some pants. "_First, who in the WORLD!.... uses the term 'muffin pan'?" _Angelina used her fingers to quote muffin pan. "_Secondly, how dare you use the word muffin in the presence of your two lesbian friends!" _She paused before proceeding. _ "Good one, by the way! You're learning_!" Jesse scoffed at this. "_And lastly, who was it last night who was sayin' that they were going on this trip to learn more about the history of Domino City?_" Jesse was taken aback.

"_Argh. That doesn't mean that I want to bring home any antiques._"

"_That's not what your secret, or what you thought was secret, stash of trip money said. You even had it neatly divied up for food, hotel, and ANTIQUES! I found your list with it, fool! Don't play with me! You can't hide these things from me, Jess. Sorry for the notice after tha fact._" laughed Angelina.

"_Y-you went through my room!"_

"_Oops. Heh-heh. Sorry Jess!_" Angelina said quickly before turning her gaze to the very interesting task of folding clothes and placing them into the trunk. Jesse gave her this death glare before helping them fold their clothing for the trip.

Around 3:30 in the afternoon, once they had a light lunch of chicken sandwiches and potato chips, the trio had called a cab to take them to the airport. The ride was uneventful, and in no time they had reached the airport with fifteen minutes to spare. After checking in their luggage, they went to wait patiently at the terminal.

"_These seats are so uncomfortable!_" complained Angelina. Her girlfriend soothed. "_It'll be okay, boo. Once were on the plane, things will be better._" Angelina's face was paler than usual. She started to be rather antsy since arriving at the airport. According to her, this would be her first time actually flying and was nervous, although she wouldn't admit it. She didn't have to, anyone could see that she was starting to get scared. In her seat she held herself tightly and uncomfortably, with her hands balled into fists, resting them on her lap. Jesse tried to calm her by making conversation.

"_So what are we going to do first after we get checked into the hotel?_"

"_Oh, I think we should go shopping!_" said Kaci.

"_Argh! You two are so loud! Would yall quiet it down!_" Angelina said angrily. Kaci and Jesse were taken aback.

"_Were not being loud, sweetie. We are just talking._" soothed Kaci. Angelina didn't reply. Kaci sighed. "_You can be such a child. Good thing I brought these with us, just in case you freaked out._" She produced from her purse a small package of over-the-counter medication in case someone has nausea. "_Here, take this._" Kaci said as she put the medication into her girlfriend's hand. Jesse smiled as Angelina looked into Kaci's eyes. "_Thanks, girl._" Angelina proceeded to kiss her, eliciting awkward looks from passers by, which Jesse and Angelina noticed. One woman even scoffed out loud as she walked by, finally making Angelina snap.

"_Oi! What? Got a problem? Why don't you say it to my face, old bat, instead of running away from me!_" The woman quickly walked toward her terminal, rather startled. The other people looking at them quickly looked away from the tall and wild-looking girl. Jesse was dumbfounded. "_This must be what Angelina had to get used to._" he thought. "_What if I can't get used to this? This seems like so much trouble to me._"

"_Angelina, please calm down!_" Kaci said nervously.

"_I HATE THAT! LOOKING AT US LIKE THEY HAVE ANY SAY IN OUR BUSINESS!_"

"_Attention! Flight 259 bound for Domino City is now boarding at gate 5. Domino City now boarding at gate 5. Thank you!_" a male employee stated over the intercom system. Jesse and the girls grabbed their carry-on bags and proceeded to board the plane.

"_So are you calm now, Angelina?_" inquired Jesse. "_I don't like it when you get mad like that. I know what your capable of._"

"_Yeah, I'm fine. I just can't stand people who may have a differin' opinion on homosexuals, but try to judge us like they somebody. Whatever!_" she vented. As the proceeded through the gate, Angelina looked back. "_You'll get used to it eventually. Everyone's different so it takes time. Since I'm a brash person, I really didn't care what they thought early on. But you, Jesse, are more sensitive to what people think so I think it'll take you a while yet to get used to it. But eventually you'll get to a point in your life that you just don't give a damn about what they think._" Jesse had a look of worry on his face. Angelina smiled. "_But don't worry. I'll be there for protect you! No one messes with our kitty-kitty!_" Jesse's eyes went wide open as Kaci squealed and proceeded to glomp him again.

RMSTitanic89: So yeah um I had a LOT of thinking to do for this chapter! I thought of my friends and I when we hang out and all the awkwardness and hilarity that ensues just from our presence to each other so anyway, um, yeah read, review, and I'll try to have chapter 4 up soon! Chow!


	4. Chapter 4

RMSTitanic89: Continuing onward. I hope everyone is enjoying the story so far. I'm doing my best in this fic and hope that it continues to give laughter to all my readers! Welcome to Chapter 4!

* * *

Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX and related characters (except characters not part of the show), places, etc. are the property of 4KidsEntertainment. I do not have any rights to Yu-Gi-Oh! GX. This is simply a fan-made story.

Chapter 4: Painting the Town... in a Rainbow of Colors!

Despite her initial apprehensiveness towards flying, Angelina enjoyed their five-hour flight to Domino City. "_I love that feelin' when the plane ascends upwards!_" she said happily.

"_You would be the adrenaline junkie out of us._" replied Jesse calmly.

"_And you would be our fabulous, flaming fag whom we love oh so much!_" Angelina replied with a bear hug to Jesse, causing him to flinch.

"_Awe, your so loved, Jesse!_" said Kaci.

The trio made their way to pick up their luggage. Once luggage was in hand, they proceeded to the exit, where a cab was waiting.

"_Where to?_" the cab driver inquired. "_The Hotel by the Sea, please._" replied Kaci. "_Ah, staying at Domino's finest, eh?_"

"_Yep." _ said Jesse nonchalantly.

The cab ride only took roughly thirty-five minutes. The group drove past the headquarters of Kaiba Corporation, past many buildings and homes, before finally arriving at the glitzy _Hotel by the Sea_, a five-star luxury hotel that was the pride of Domino City in terms of tourism.

As they got out of the cab, a luggage carrier was brought to deliver their bags to their respective rooms. The building was designed in the style of classical Roman, with the walls being of stone and marble. The entrance was made of beautiful mahogany wood and polished brass. As the doors were opened for them, they stepped into the large lobby of the hotel. In the center of the room was a large oval-shaped pool in which there was a glass fountain in the center. This fountain was shaped in a manner that could only be described as "water alive." The room had ruby red curtains around many of the doors, while the carpet was very plush and was of red and tan colors. A chandelier above was made of fine crystal. Jesse and friends approached the front desk. The young lady behind it was professionally dressed with a grey-colored suite and matching blouse. She had a slender build, with red hair pulled tightly into a bun. Her green eyes shown brightly behind her jet black glasses, while a beauty mark accented her smooth face. She looked up at them.

"_Welcome to the Hotel by the Sea. My name is Isabel. If you have any questions I'll be glad to answer them. But first, my I have your names, please?_" she said kindly.

"_Hi! My name is Jesse Anderson._" The bluenette extended his hand for her to shake. She took it firmly and shook hands, looking into Jesse's eyes and smiling widely. "_It's my pleasure, Mr. Anderson._"

"_And this is Angelina Helena and Kaci Partaski._" Jesse introduced the girls. Isabel greeted them warmly. "_Welcome, ladies._" Isabel shook both girls hands. "_Let me check your reservation for your assigned room number._" She proceeded to check the computer for their reservation information.

"_So your in Room 761, the deluxe couples room. "Okay. Your total charges for your stay have already been covered, according to our records, by you, Ms. Helena! Now then, here's your room keys._" Isabel handed two card keys to Angelina, whom gave one to Jesse. "_Please enjoy your stay!_" She looked at Jesse again.

"_Thank you!_" they all said and proceeded to the elevator, luggage carrier trotting behind them. Isabel looked at Jesse as he walked with his friends towards the elevator. "_Wow... it was difficult to keep it professional in front of him. What a beautiful man. So calm, so polite... maybe he would be interested..._" she whispered enviously. She didn't notice a blush cross her features as she continued her work.

"_Wow. Such a posh, spacious room!_" said Kaci excitedly. Spacious and posh couldn't even begin to describe it. The room was colored in many hues and shades of blue. There where two separate rooms complete water beds with built-in with fish tanks. The many tropical fish were also living in the bed itself as well as the glass, decorated tank that made the headboard. The room's furniture was contemporary, with a large LCD TV, Jesse guessed measured around seventy-two inches, sitting on a glossy black TV stand. Attached to the TV was a cable box. On both sides of the TV stand were black metal and glass bookshelves with an assortment of tourism and Domino City history books as well as nautical decorations like ship compasses, seashells, and old schooner signs. In the bathroom, navy blue ceramic tile accented all the walls and the jacuzzi-styled tub and the four-person shower. The countertops of the two sinks were made of a dark colored marble. Overhead, attached by invisible wires, was a well-carved plaster statue of a nude mermaid, meticulously painted in detail which made it look very life-like.

"_Well, this certainly is posh in a __**new**__ sense._" said Angelina in awe.

"_What I wanna know Angelina, " Jesse turned towards her " is this. How did you manage to pay for all this in advance?_" Angelina smirked.

"_Simple. I did work for my dad over the Internet when school was in and in exchange he paid for this. Now, remember you two, that after this trip I expect your fair share of the hotel cost._"

"_Don't worry. I'll make sure to pay my share._" replied Jesse. Angelina smirked. "_Good. Well, now that we are here, I guess we better get ready!_" Kaci cheered but Jesse was confused.

"_Get ready for what?_" he asked. The girls gave him such an unnerving, mischievous look. "_What?_" They approached closer.

"_Hmmm, I wonder what would look good on him? Maybe a chest-tight shirt and some jeans?_" asked Angelina to Kaci. "_Certainly not! I say a nice set of pants and a vest with a fedora on top!_" Jesse stepped back, finally catching on to what they were talking about. "_N-no! No way! I'm not going out at this time of night!_" Both girls scoffed.

"_Awe, come on Jesse! The time to go out __**is**__ at night!_" Kaci grabbed him by the upper left arm and proceeding to rest her head on his shoulder. Jesse tried to get out of her grip, but Angelina grabbed him by the other arm with her strong hands. "_Nope! Your not getting out of this one, Jay-Jay. We're __going out to a dance club tonight. Maybe we'll meet up with someone who could have the hots for a sexy thing like you!_" Jesse blushed for being described in such a way. Kaci looked at him.

"_What? You don't think your sexy? Got a self-esteem issue, Jess?_" she inquired. Jesse didn't answer, both out of embarrassment and out of stupor.

"_Nah, Jesse doesn't have a self-esteem problem. He just isn't used to being told that. Well you had better get used to it, boy! Your hot stuff in case you didn't know!_" stated Angelina as she slapped him hard on the back. "_Now, let's get him ready, Kaci!_"

Some time later, around 11:00, the trio was ready. "_See! Don't we just look fabulous!_" said Kaci excitedly. Jesse had to admit that she was right. He was wearing blue jeans with plenty of fade marks and artificially made holes. Around his waist was an orange fabric belt with almost a foot of excess length from the buckle laying parallel to his left leg. He wore a purple polo with white collar and buttons with the last few buttons at the top and bottom undone. Around his neck was a necklace made of rope and accented with seashells. He was wearing skater-style shoes with a black, white, and tan checkerboard pattern on them. On his messy head of teal-blue hair was a suede, blue fedora with a white feather protruding from the right-hand side of the hat. Kaci was wearing a red mini-skirt with matching red top. She had silver glitter open-toed shoes and a silver necklace with an ornate heart symbol. On her ears she had diamond studs. Angelina was wearing black jeans with a silver-studded belt, a black top that showed her midriff, and her shoes were skater-style similar to Jesse's, but hers were only black and white with graffiti lettering on them that said "BAD." She sported a black and grey striped fedora on her head.

"_You lookin' pimped out, Jesse._" Angelina said, admiring his new look. "_You have Kaci and I to thank for that, ya know. You'll be grateful we did it._"

"_Yes, I'm oh so glad you guys made me look this way so that I can get with a pimp tonight. Shall I give Rob-G the word that your doing well and that you sent me?_" Jesse replied sarcastically.

"_We don't know if the one you meet tonight is a pimp. You let us know when you return __tomorrow, okay? Make sure to bring your hotel money from him when ya do, you expensive aqua-haired smurf! Remember, if he backhands ya, that means your tha worthless ho and that you aint gunna make any money then!_" Angelina retorted. Kaci laughed but Jesse was rather flustered. "_And I've been able to do that ever since we were young, haven't I, girly-boy? I always win!_"

The trio made their way down to the lobby. As they passed by, Isabel noticed them, and couldn't take her eyes off Jesse. Her blush was more noticeable this time. "_Oh my goodness... Why is this happening to me on the job? At least wait until I'm off the clock! I'm gonna have a heart attack!_"

She hid her face behind a folder on her desk. As Jesse passed by, she said "_Oh- uh, have a good time out!_" She peeked above the folder and saw them acknowledge her greeting, although they looked at her awkwardly. Feeling as if she didn't say anything meaningful, she blurted the first thing out that came to mind in a squeaky voice "_PLEEEEEASE BE WARM!_"

Jesse and friends looked at Isabel oddly before exiting the building. "_Is it just me, or was Isabel acting rather strangely_." he said. "_I know. What the hell? Who yells "PLEEEEASE BE WARM!" out loud like that?_" replied Angelina. All three laughed. "_Well she seems rather nice not matter how weird she might be._" said Kaci, recovering from laughter. "_And let's all have a good time-out!_" laughed Angelina. The night air was cool and calm as they drove with the windows down.

The trio made their way to their cab and proceeded to the local hangout, located in the heart of the nightlife area of Domino City. The ride only took minutes, until they pulled in front of a night club, _The Red Dolphin_.

The exterior of the club was rather nice, with red carpet leading to the entrance. Jesse followed the girls inside. The first thing Jesse noticed was how loud the music was. Bass and sound vibrated the floor underneath them. Jesse started to feel butterflies in his stomach. This was something he simply wasn't used to. The employee at the entrance greeted them. "_Welcome! Tonight is our teen night! Please be aware that we do have private officers in the building and if they see any of you attempting illegal activity you will be removed from the premises. Also, no alcohol is being served tonight so don't __try to convince anyone to buy it for you. Furthermore, you all are to leave with the same people you came in with. No exceptions. Do you understand?_"

"_Yes, sir._" they all said, and proceeded towards the dance floor. As Jesse passed a group of girls, they all began to stare at him with a lustful gaze before giggling like mad. Jesse ignored them as he followed Angelina and Kaci. "_Come on, Jesse! Let's paint this town in all colors of your rainbow!_" they yelled back to him. Then they ran out to the middle of the dance floor, with Jesse running after them.

Later, Jesse, Angelina, and Kaci were sitting in the courtyard of an all-night cafe on the same street as the club. It was around 2:15 in the morning and the club had closed around two. The trio had decided that food and drink would be a wise choice, especially after all the dancing they did.

"_I have to say, Jesse. Although your a little rough around the edges, your not half bad at dancing. I can tell your very conscious about it, though._" commented Kaci. Angelina nodded. "_Yeah, Jay-jay! After I forced you to quit standing there in the middle of the dance floor next to us, you weren't half bad at all! You can shake dat money maker much more than you think!_" Jesse was blushing furiously. "_Gee, I'm so embarrassed. I can't believe I did all of that._"

"_Awe, cute wittle Jesse! He's so embarrassed!_" cooed Kaci.

"_So! How low __**can**__ you go, Jesse?_" Angelina asked while doing her best not to laugh in his face. Jesse pouted. "_It's not funny guys!_" Jesse said miserably. The looks from the girls made him rethink his words "_I-I mean, girls._"

The waitress brought out their food: a wonderful array of freshly-cooked gourmet dishes that were popular in Domino City. As they began to eat, Jesse noticed the same group of girls that were eyeing him earlier approached to be seated. There were five of them: one blond and tan, three brunette all tanned yet white, and one black-haired ebony. All were sitting and watching him and the girls intently. They seemed to be fascinated with him. Jesse felt uneasy with their looks and found it rather difficult to eat. Angelina noticed this.

"_Jesse? What's the matter?_" she said with genuine concern. Kaci also looked up.

"_It's nothing, girls. Just continue eating._" he replied as calmly as he could. If anything, if he let it show that he felt uneasy or threatened, Angelina would go into protective mode and would bring much harm to anyone who even tried to approach him or Kaci. Jesse took a swig of his tea.

"_It's the gaggle of bitches behind us, isn't it? I noticed they were watching you all night, Jesse._" Angelina said with no concern if they heard. Two of them, a brunette and the black-haired ebony, approached after hearing this,with disgust and anger written clearly on their faces.

"_UH, ,EXCUSE US! Who are you callin' a bitch, bitch?_" they said in unison. Jesse went pale as Angelina and Kaci turned around with stern looks on their faces. Both girls stood up to face the opponents.

"_I didn't studda, ho! I called you all a __**bitch**__!_" Angelina said, taking off her hat and her earrings. Kaci decided to remove her studs as well as her shoes. Jesse finally stood up.

"_Everyone! Seriously, stop this! This is ridiculous! Were all here to eat and have a good time so quit arguing!_" he said, finally losing his patience. The girls all glared at each other. "_Hmph. Fine, I'll listen to you, Jess._" Angelina and Kaci slowly sat back down in their seats, still glaring hate at the other girls, who mirrored them. One of the seated brunette girls addressed Jesse.

"_Sorry for all the drama. We just wanted to get to know you guys better. You look like your from out of town. What's your names?_" she asked in a ditsy voice; Angelina and Kaci could tell it was a question directed at Jesse.

"_Angelina._"

"_Kaci._"

"_Hi there! My name is Jesse._" he replied in his accent. The girls swooned.

"_Jesse! What a cool name!_" The brunette chirped. "_My name is Jasmine!_"

"_My name's Moquesha!_" the black-haired ebony said in a deep feminine voice.

"_I'm Diana._" the blond tan said.

"_Greetings. My name is Shirley but everyone calls me 'Sookmi'._" one of the other two brunettes said. Jesse noticed just then that Shirley's lips were unusually big.

"_And my name is Heather._" the third and final brunette said.

"_It's a pleasure ladies._" Jesse replied kindly. The girls sighed in unison, eliciting a low growl from Angelina and Kaci. Angelina was losing much patience, and Jesse could tell that if he didn't get control of the situation, then these girls could end up seriously injured and Angelina in handcuffs.

"_Well, ladies, what made you want to speak to me?_" he inquired, noticing Angelina's glare at him as if to be telling him to "_SHUT UP!_" He ignored her gaze.

"_Well, honestly, Jesse, we wanted to meet you because, well ya know, we wanted to get to know you because your soo, sooo..._" Jasmine began, but Shirley interrupted. "_SO HOT!_" The girls all squealed. "_Yes! You were like the coolest, hottest guy at the club tonight!_" chipped in Heather. "_You-er da hottest boy in der. I'd let ya be my pimp for sure!_" commented Moquesha. Jesse was blushing furiously at these comments, and was very nervous because of what he knew he needed to do.

"_So, maybe later, you can stop by our rent house and uh maybe, we can... get to know ya better?_" Diana said seductively, causing Angelina and Kaci to stand up.

"_That's it. We're leaving Jesse._" Angelina grabbed him by the arm and pulled him to his feet. Kaci dug in her purse for the money to pay their bill plus tip and left it on the table. The other girls got up as well. "_What's __**yall's**__ problem? Ackin' like his parents or something! He can decide for himself who he goes with!_" Heather piped.

"_HE'S ALSO A FLAMING FAG, BITCH! AND NOT JUST ANY FAG! HE'S OUR FAG, SO BACK OFF BEFORE YOUR PRETTY LITTLE __**FACE**__ ENDS UP IN THE ROAD!_" Angelina screeched furiously, causing all the girls to jump. Everyone was frozen to the spot. Jesse couldn't believe his ears. What skin of his that was visible was red as a tomato. He couldn't believe what Angelina just yelled for the entire street to hear. Jesse focused his gaze at the ground.

"_Oh..._" said Heather, unsure what to say and tinged pink in the face. The other girls fidgeted uncomfortably. "_W-we didn't know..._" started Diana.

"_Whatever..._" said Angelina, already angered by the girls too much for one night. She proceeded to guide Jesse and Kaci away from the cafe. "_Well, at least we aren't the ones who just outed our friend to the world so rudely..._" nagged Moquesha. Angelina turned around quickly to confront her, but was stopped by Jesse's arm. "_No. Angelina. Control yourself, __**right now**__._" he said, anger seething through his tone like acid. Angelina felt her rage immediately subside. Jesse had never been this angry with her before and she knew it. Angelina decided not to pursue the whole ordeal and simply went limp by his side. "_Have a good evening, ladies_." he said calmly without looking at them. "_Sorry for all this. Come girls._" he said in a voice that said he meant business and to not argue; he beckoned them down the street in the direction of the hotel.

RMSTitanic89: Well, how was that? Yeah, I know, but every comedy has to have a scene that's serious. Also, I couldn't help but write some hoochies into this chapter! I thought it was great! Also, there are no racial sterotypes intended to offend anyone reading this. It's only for comedy! I hope yall enjoyed! I'll try to get chapter 5 and 6 up soon! Please read and review for ideas! Thanks!


	5. Chapter 5

RMSTitanic89: Thank you to everyone who is reading, reviewing, and enjoying this story. I must say I didn't expect people to say this was that enjoyable! I will continue writing and doing my best to make all of you laugh and stay intrigued as you read. Thank you, continue to review, and please enjoy Chapter 5!

* * *

Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX and related characters (except characters not part of the show), places, etc. are the property of 4KidsEntertainment. I do not have any rights to Yu-Gi-Oh! GX. This is simply a fan-made story.

Chapter 5: The Domino City Pride Parade

It was 7:30 a.m. Angelina and Kaci were sitting at the glass table in their luxury bedroom of the Hotel by the Sea. Kaci's face mirrored her worried emotions. Angelina had a stoic yet disheartened look. They both looked in the direction of Jesse's closed bedroom door were the bluenette was fast asleep, although finding it to be a difficult sleep because of the argument that was fought earlier between him and Angelina.

_"__WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM?__" yelled Angelina, furious at how Jesse was talking to her._

_ "__YOU KNOW WHAT MY PROBLEM IS! WHY WOULD YOU JUST YELL OUT SOMETHING LIKE THAT! HOW DARE YOU! I'VE NEVER BEEN THIS EMBRASSED BEFORE! FOR YOU TO JUST SAY SOMETHING LIKE THAT IN FRONT OF SO MANY PEOPLE! IT WASN'T YOUR PLACE TO SAY ANYTHING, ANGELINA! IF I WANTED PEOPLE TO KNOW, I WOULD HAVE TOLD YOU!__" Jesse yelled back across the room. Both of their faces were beat red from their boiling anger. Kaci was trying to hold back her tears and to calm the situation._

_ "__Stop it, you two, right now! This is stupid to be arguing amongst ourselves over those hoochies! Jesse, I understand that your upset at Angelina for this and you have the right to be for what she said. But-__" Angelina interrupted "__WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THAT?__"_

_ "__LET ME FINISH, DAMMIT!__" Kaci responded. Both Jesse and Angelina were taken aback by this sudden outburst from Kaci._

_ "__But Jesse, please see that there's no point arguing now about this. What has happened has __happened and you can't change it. Just find it in you to forgive Angelina for her actions. She was only trying to protect you.__"_

"_I don't need your protection. Just stay out of my way._"_ Jesse replies quietly, as he proceeded to walk to his bedroom. His door latched closed and the lights dimmed out. Angelina felt a feeling of emptiness and sadness ebbing away at her heart. She couldn't believe that this was happening._

The clock overhead ticked each passing second. The night began to illuminate into morning. Angelina finally spoke up. "_Oh man, this wasn't the way I expected our trip to go._" she sighed. Her girlfriend looked at her with an expression of irritation. "_Well, this wouldn't have happened if you would've just stayed calm. True, I was getting upset too, but I don't think 'FLAMING FAAAAG!' was a wise choice of words._" she said as calmly and quietly as she could so as to not necessarily start another fight.

"_I said I was sorry! Geez! Why are you and Jesse being so sensitive? Jesse should be embracing his princess powers!_" Angelina huffed, feeling angry for being put on the spot like this.

"_Well did you ever think that __**MAYBE**__ he's not yet comfortable with himself yet? Angelina, he only recently confessed these things to you! He's just starting to become comfortable with himself. It's an amazing feat for someone to be honest with themselves like that. Many people never make it that far, and yet your expecting Jesse to just be out there like that! It's not fair for you to expect him to be like 'Okay, I'm here and I'm queer so just deal with it!' _"

Angelina turned away from Kaci. As angry as she felt for this lecture, she knew her girlfriend was right. Angelina had always been a hot-headed, "speak first, think later" kind of person, yet it wasn't right for her to do that to Jesse, especially after everything he's done for her in the past.

Angelina looked down at the floor, a look of concentration on her face as she spoke. "_Alright. I'll talk to him and apologize for what I said._" Kaci nodded approvingly.

"_Good, you do that. I don't want our favorite fag all depressed. It doesn't fit his 'colorful' __demeanor._"

Angelina smiled as she gave Kaci a peck on the lips. "_Okay. Well, get some sleep. Is it okay if I end up crashing next to Jesse?_"

"_Yeah. Go ahead, boo. Imma take a shower then go to bed._" Kaci replied as she began to take off her clothes. As she made her way to the bathroom, she turned around "_Oh, and a word of caution. Please make sure you don't upset him more. He might fire his rainbow laser out of his ass at you!_" Angelina snickered as she quietly snuck into Jesse's room and closed the door.

Jesse's room was cool, dark, and silent. Over on the waterbed, Jesse was laying in a prone position asleep. He wasn't in a deep sleep, for a soon as Angelina approached he turned around to face her. "_What?_" he said sleepily.

"_I-I..._" she began before sighing. "_I wanted to say that I'm sorry for what I did earlier. And to say I'm sorry for what I said afterwards._" she said somberly. Jesse returned his head to where it was when he was asleep. "Don't worry about it." he said with a yawn. Angelina sat down gingerly on the bed next to him. "_No, I can't . I know I really upset you, Jesse. You've never been this mad at me for anything and I know that I was out of line at the cafe. I want to make things right again. I may not show it a whole lot, but your one of the very few people who can hurt me. And it hurts that your cross with me like this._" she continued. Jesse sat up enough to look at her. As he cupped her face, he said "_I forgive you, Angelina. We just got into one fight. Geez, why are you being so sensitive?_" he said mischievously. Angelina smirked as she playfully batted away his hand. "_Thanks, Jay-jay. Can I crash in here tonight? I just want to be near you so that you don't run away from me. Being a smurf and all, you might just sneak out if I don't keep an eye on you!_"

"_Shouldn't you be sleeping with Kaci?_" replied Jesse. Angelina cupped her hand over Jesse's mouth as she said "_Ohh. But I'm sure that she wouldn't mind me sleeping with you, Jess. She knows I love to experiment!_"

It took a few moments for Jesse to get what his friend just said. When it hit him, his eyes went wide while he struggled against the vice grip that Angelina now had on him as she wrestled him down on the bed. As he struggled, he was taken by surprise as Angelina kissed him on the forehead.

"_What was that for?_" he asked innocently, confused by the sudden act of sweetness. Angelina smiled. "_I told you Jess, I love you. Your the best friend in the world and I'm thankful that I have you. Is that okay? I promise I won't make you go straight! I love my little fag boy!_" She smiled as she lay down beside Jesse and embraced him in a hug. "_Hmm. Good night!_"

"_Don't you mean morning?_" said Jesse looking at the alarm clock nearby. Angelina didn't answer. As she fell asleep beside him, Jesse lay in her arms, wondering. "_I wonder if this is what Kaci feels like when held. It's so warm and comfortable..._" he thought. As he reflected on this, Jaden Yuki, his good friend from Duel Academy, can to the forefront of his mind. A pink blush creeped onto his features as he pictured his friend, with his maroon-brown hair and chocolate colored eyes. "_I wonder...how Jaden is..._" he thought sleepily. Soon, he was sound asleep next to Angelina.

"_Good afternoon, honey!_"

Jesse jumped. Angelina was so very loud in that one instant that he ran off the bed from the adrenaline. "_What was that for?_" he said exasperated.

"_What? I just wanted to wake you up and say good afternoon to my favorite homo!_"

"_I thought I was your favorite homo._" said Kaci dryly. Angelina laughed nervously. "_W-well you know what I mean!_"

"_Uh-huh. Sure. Remember, I know where you sleep!_" continued Kaci.

"_HA! But I know where you sh-_" Angelina began, but Jesse covered her mouth. "_That's gross, Angelina. Seriously, hush._" Angelina grunted in defiance before shutting her mouth behind his hand.

The trio had lunch served to them around 12:30. A fine assortment of foods, including grilled chicken breast, breaded fish filet, whole wheat pasta bowls, salads, and chocolate mousse cake slices for dessert. Once they were finished, they got dressed in their normal clothing and proceeded to leave to do some sightseeing, which Jesse had been longing for and was the original intent for him coming along for the trip.

As they approached one of the historical landmarks that Jesse read about, Angelina noticed something on he side of a small shop. It was a large poster like the kind used to advertise a concert. It showed a float covered in white and pink glitter. A man in a black vinyl dress with very tall high-heels, shoes that could break an ankle according to Kaci, was standing on top of the float with a microphone in his hand. He was wearing black hoop earrings, two black rings on each pinkie finger, and was wearing jet black eyeliner. His styled hair was jet black as well. Essentially, the man was in drag and completely opposite to the colors of the float he was standing on.

"_What is it?_" asked Jesse.

"_Apparently, its a poster advertising 'The Domino City Gay Pride Parade!_' " replied Angelina, who was reading the caption on the poster. "_And its tonight!_" she finished excitedly. She looked at her girlfriend, who looked back with equal excitement. Jesse immediately had doubts about going, especially after the incident last night. "_I don't know if it's a good idea for me to go._" the girls glared at him. "_What? Well, ya know, after last night and all._"

"_Jesse. We will be surrounded by other gays and lesbians who don't care. So whether you like it or not, we don't care if we have to drag your sorry, fiery rainbow-shooting ass of doom from the hotel all the way to West Street dis' ho's gonna be, you ARE coming along!_" Angelina and Kaci clasped hands together in front of Jesse. "_We are gonna break you out of that crystal shell, and __**YES**__ that was a pun about what you run in the Duel Monsters deck of yours. _ _We swear upon our sacred alliance of love that we __**WILL**__ drag you along! Lesbian powers activate!_" With that, Jesse was dragged away by his friends to get ready for the big evening, his friends completely forgetting that they were supposed to be visiting a historical site, much to Jesse's dissatisfaction.

It was only minutes til 7:00 p.m., and the trio were ready. Like the previous night, Jesse succumbed to his friends demands and dressed according to Angelina and Kaci. This time, he was wearing jet black pants with white stripes going down the sides of his legs. Small metallic chains were attached around the knee area of each pant leg and ran up to his front belt loops. He was wearing the same scater-style shoes from the previous night. He was wearing a white, thin T-shirt with a metallic-green paint plash graphic on the front. His pecs were visible through the shirt. Around his neck was a small, silver chain with a blue, red, and yellow dragon attached. On his left wrist was a cloth wristband that was checkerboard patterned, and on his right wrist was a rainbow colored wristband, while a mood ring was donned on his right pinkie finger. The grey and white stripped fedora that Angelina had worn last night now sat on his head of messy teal-blue hair.

"_I know we gonna get you with somebody tonight! I knows it!_" exclaimed Angelina. She was wearing open-toed, jet black shoes with small heels, her pants were black and thin, and the outfit she was wearing sported bright red color. She wore stud diamond earrings and a black fedora. On her wrist was a watch while her left index and middle finger each sported a single silver ring. A small amount of face glitter could be seen on her face, while pink lipstick was apparent on her lips.

"_What, are yall my matchmakers now or something? Always trying to get me with somebody!_" laughed Jesse. "_Well, as long as I don't ever hear the words 'HES A FLAMER!' yelled half-way down the block then I don't mind._" Angelina laughed. "Kaci! Are you almost ready?" she said loudly across the room. "Just a minute!"

Kaci stepped out from the bathroom with her preparations complete. She was wearing tight-fitting jeans over her supple yet thin legs. Her open-toes were a dark-blue with glitter pieces shining from the light. Her blouse was navy-blue. She sported angular, silver earrings, face glitter, face blush that gave her a glowing appearance, and lengthy, flowing blond hair that had been meticulously straightened and prepared.

"_You look gorgeous, honey._" said Angelina as she pulled her girlfriend into a hug.

"_Don't I though! Wait, I should be gorgeous in your eyes at any given moment! You best be __careful how you craft your words around me, boo!_"

The trio made their way down to the hotel lobby, where Isabel was busy handling paperwork. She looked up as the heard the elevator doors open and Jesse, Angelina, and Kaci stepped out. Isabel's face instantly donned a tomato-red blush when she saw Jesse and could make out his chest under the shirt. "_Ohh no....... not again..... please not again! Is this my divine punishment for a past life? It must be because I've tried to live my life right and I guess it's not working!_" she thought frantically. She hid her face behind a folder as she attempted to continue working. She didn't expect Jesse to walk up to the desk.

"_Good evening, Ms. Isabel!_" Jesse said in his accent.

"_GAH!_" Isabel jumped out of her seat, papers flying everywhere. "_Ooh, boy please don't walk up on me like that! Y-you startled me! Whew!_" she replied, trying to find composure. Her blush was extremely apparent. "_Oh! Um, Mr. Andersen! Hello there! What can I do for you this evening?_" she tried very hard not to have mischievous thoughts at what she just said.

"_Oh I just wanted to drop by and give you a greeting!_" he replied. "_That's not all that you can give me. Oh damn! Did I just think that?! I hope I didn't say that aloud!_" she thought.

"_Well, you have a good evening, Ms. Isabel!_" said Jesse as he and the girls proceeded to leave, eliciting a sigh of both relief and of awe from Isabel. "_Damn that guy is hot..._"she thought. "_That guy will be the death of me if I don't get these feelings under control._" she sighed.

As the trio made their way over to West Street where the parade route would be, Jesse couldn't help but allow his thoughts to drift. Jaden kept appearing in his dreams last night and in his mind today. "_Why am I thinking so much about Jaden? I've never really thought of Jaden this way before. But I think I...might just...like him..._" he blushed at his own thoughts. Why was he thinking so much of Jaden? It was as if he was yearning for him, like a lover would! Jesse shook his head "_There's no way that Jaden would like...someone like me. He and I are just dueling buddies. Our entire relationship...._" he paused at that word, trying to re-analyze exactly what his relationship with Jaden was and what it meant. "_Argh. He would never like guys anyway. He's not gay. Besides, I think he liked his classmate Alexis anyway. Although... he didn't say who or if he liked anyone at Duel Academy._" Jesse sighed.

"_So who's Jaden?_" inquired Angelina who was very close to his face as if she was listening intently. Jesse froze, color draining from his cheeks. "_D-did I just say that out loud?!_" he thought.

"_So spill it, hun! Is he your crush? Is he someone from your school? Are we gonna meet him here?!_" Kaci asked excitedly. Jesse stepped back from them. "_H-he's... no one. Let's keep going._" He continued walking, only to be grabbed around his neck by Angelina's arm. "_Hold it, Jay-jay. Your gonna tell us who this Jaden guy is. Sounds hot! So tell us! Is HE the one you like?_" Jesse sighed, not seeing any way out of this. "_Fine. He's a duelist I met on a trip I took during the school year. We goes to Duel Academy. He's one of my closest friends apart from you guys and for reasons I don't want to talk about._" Jesse figured telling them about the Yubel incident and getting possessed by a spirit wasn't something Angelina and Kaci needed to hear. Angelina relaxed her grip on Jesse.

"_I wonder just how close you two card monkeys got on the trip! Did you get to see his deck if ya know what I mean?_" snickered Angelina. "Well, yeah!" Jesse said before figuring out what she meant, resulting in him looking lost for words at the statement and sporting a bright red blush across his face. "_Well? Are we meeting him here?_" Angelina pressed on.

"_No! Of course not! Jaden can't be gay!_" Angelina scoffed.

"_Jesse, hun. Your a relatively new homo. You haven't graduated from Homo College yet and earned your gaydar and your pixie wings. You couldn't tell a drag queen from a runway model. If we meet him I'll let you know if there's a queer deep down inside him._" Angelina walked with Jesse and Kaci down the street towards the parade route.

The parade was a lot of fun for Jesse and his girls. The floats continued to slowly roll past, with a lot of drag queens, flaming boys, normal looking guys, lesbians, and other people you wouldn't notice in daily life as being gay. The street was crowded and glitter and confetti was streaming everywhere. Cheers and yells echoed up and down the entire parade route. Music mixed into the audio chaos of the parade. In the festivities, Jesse was separated from Angelina and Kaci, but he didn't mind. Although he was on guard, for many guys were giving to what Jesse considered odd looks, when in reality they were guys who were wanting him _**badly**_.

As Jesse was going through a cloud of glitter and confetti, someone knocked into his back with force and nearly knocking him to the ground. He turned around to apologize.

"_S-sor-_" he began but the word was lost to the noise of the parade. In front of him was Jaden Yuki, his crush, staring with wide, chocolate-brown eyes into his own emerald-green ones. The brunette was wearing grey pants with a red top that exposed a tiny amount of midriff, from what Jesse could see. He was wearing a black belt and red sports shoes. On his wrist was a rainbow bracelet that was thrown from one of the floats out to the crowd.

The entire situation felt as if they were in a bubble. Everything else that was happening around them seemed to vanish in this one moment. They stared at each other for what felt like eternity, when in actuality it was only a few brief seconds. Jesse finally spoke.

"_J-Jaden? Is that really you?_"

"_J-Jesse? Wha-what are you doing here?_" Jaden replied in his familiar voice. His features sporting a very noticeable blush. His eyes were trying in vain to not look down Jesse's figure. This caused Jesse to blush as well. Both boys darted their eyes away before continuing.

"_You look good, Jesse._" Jaden began awkwardly. "_I didn't expect to see you here. How've ya been?_"

"_Thanks. You too, er, Jaden. Do you want to go somewhere that we can actually hear ourselves talk?_" Jesse asked.

RMSTItanic89: Okay, first of all, I am well aware that this chapter's humor is bone dry, but I've not been feeling well and I've been frustrated so I think that may have affected my writing. Anyway, I wanted to get this chapter up and for all you Jaden fans, to finally introduce him to the story. Anyway, please review and leave positive comments on what you think of the story so far. I will try to get another chapter up soon. Thanks for understanding and I hope you enjoyed the chapter!


	6. Chapter 6

RMSTitanic89: Sorry for the long wait to update. I;ve been suffering writer's block for the longest time pertaining to this chapter. This is where I see the story getting more serious. I hope you guys enjoy! Also, I have ideas for a new fic coming soon, but I want to complete this one first! Please read and review!

* * *

Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX and related characters (except characters not part of the show), places, etc. are the property of 4KidsEntertainment. I do not have any rights to Yu-Gi-Oh! GX. This is simply a fan-made story.

Chapter 6: Turtles!.....And Glitter Bracelets!

The cool night air blew, rustling the broad, chlorophyll-filled leaves of the trees. The stars twinkled overhead as the assortment of lights radiating from Domino City's night life blazed. A figure was panting as it ran briskly down a winding clay path.

Isabel could feel the sweat beads pouring down her face. Her portable music player echoed her favorite pop music in her ears. She was in typical jogging attire. Her glasses was slightly fogged due to her increased body heat. Her hair was pulled back into a ponytail.

Isabel was approaching Twilight's Leap, a well known spot in the park that overlooked the city and the sea beyond. It was called Twilight's Leap because at twilight on a good day, the city was bathed in a beautiful and warm golden light that seemed to fill everyone with happiness, which was not typical when one heard the term "twilight." Because of this feeling of elation, the spot was popular with couples both young and old alike. The spot had a railing to protect people from a cliff that dropped far below into a stream. Isabel stopped in front of the railing; panting to catch her breath.

As she looked out over the city, Isabel felt a slight twinge of hurt inside her chest. It hurt a lot. Her emotions hurt her to be here with no one to share the moment with. Isabel had been in and out of love many times, only to be used and tossed aside despite having much love and understanding to give. Her last boyfriend had broken up with her at this very spot, stating that he wasn't ready for such a commitment, leaving her heartbroken once again.

"_Why do I try so hard, only to shown the door out of his heart?_" she asked rhetorically. A tear silently rolled down her supple cheek. "_Why? Why can't I find somebody who will accept my love?_" She sat down on a wooden park bench to rest her legs. As she continued to let her thoughts dwell on her shattered love life, somehow they turned to Jesse, causing a blush to appear on her cheeks, although it was nearly invisible because her face was red and warn from her jog. She pictured Jesse and his teal-blue hair, strong arms, and beautiful smile. The thought of him holding her in those arms made shivers shoot up and down her spine. She sighed contently with her imaginative imaging, but abruptly shot up off the bench as she heard footsteps approach.

"_Who could that be at this time of night? I almost never see anyone here at this time of night!_" she said to herself, looking quickly for a place to hide. She didn't know what to expect and never had this happen before. She took refuge behind a very large oak tree near the dirt path that she had jogged down moments ago. She quietly waited to see who it was.

Jesse followed Jaden quietly up the dirt path. Shrubbery lined both sides of them as they approached a place Jaden called Twilight's Leap, located in Domino Park. Jesse's mind was blank. What was Jaden doing at the pride parade? He had no reason that Jesse could fathom for being there. And why was he wearing a rainbow-glitter bracelet? "_Why is he here? It can't be that he's..._" Jesse said mentally.

They came to a clearing of supple green grass that gently swayed with the cool breeze. A railing at the edge of a cliff was nearby, which overlooked all of Domino City and the sea beyond. The salty scent of the ocean could be noticed all the way to the spot. "_Wow.._." he said aloud, looking out at the vastness.

"_I know. Cool, isn't it, Jess?_" said Jaden. Jesse looked at his friend. "_So, how've you been, Jesse?_"

"_I've been good, Jay. But, what I wanna..._" Jesse started until Jaden interrupted. "_You want to know why I was at the parade, right?_" he said with slightly less volume in his voice; he turned away from Jesse's gaze.

"Well, I was there because Alexis and Atticus said I should go to have some fun. I wasn't expecting you to be there." Jaden said timidly and still wasn't looking at Jesse. The teal-haired one stepped in front of the brunette.

"_Jaden, are you telling me?_"

"_Yes, Jesse, I'm..._"

"_Alexis and Atticus are gay?_" Jaden nearly face-planted in the grass. He looked at Jesse with the most bewildered eyes. "Jesse, pal? Did you really just ask that?" The bluenette looked innocently back at Jaden, completely unaware of how thick he was being, not to mention how cute he looked to Jaden's increasingly perverted mental state.

"_No, Jesse. What I was trying to say was is that I... I-I'm..._" Jaden couldn't say it. It was just so weird feeling this way. He had felt like this for a long time, but didn't quite understand it and didn't really make any effort to try to understand himself until he confided in Alexis and Atticus prior leaving duel Academy for summer break. They encouraged him to find other gay people to help him get to know his desires.

Jesse eyes were wide with surprise as he immediately knew what Jaden was talking about. Never in his wildest dreams did he think his friend and crush would have the same attractions. Jesse blushed as he thought of him and Jaden together. "_I understand Jaden. Your gay, huh?_" Jaden turned his head away from Jesse as if embarrassed by the words. "_Ye-yeah... I am, Jesse._" the brunette said quietly.

"_Well, I didn't expect you to be, Jaden. I thought maybe you were with a friend or something who dragged you along. Well, that was the case with me._"

"_So your not gay, Jesse?_"

"_Well, yeah! I mean, I am at a gay pride parade, aren't I_?" he said in his southern accent that made Jaden melt inside. "_Yeah, I suppose you are._" he said this time with a more natural tone of voice.

Jesse looked at the time on his cell phone. It was 1:00 P.M. "_Oh great! I was supposed to be __back at the hotel around midnight!_" He turned to Jaden. "_Shall we go?_" Jaden nodded. "_Well, I guess I'll see you around then, Jesse._" he said with a hint of sadness in his voice; as if he wasn't going to see Jesse again for a long time. Jaden turned to walk in the opposite direction of Jesse when the bluenette grabbed him by the wrist. "_Wait, Jaden! Would you like to stay with me tonight? It be great to spend some more time with you._" he said with a slight blush. Jaden was slightly taken aback.

"_S-sure... if you don't mind, Jess._"

"_I don't. C'mon, Jay. You get to meet two of my best friends in the world!_" Jesse said "_Apart from you, of course._" seeing the look Jaden was giving him. In his heart, Jaden wanted to hear that him and Jesse were more than best friends. As Jesse led the brunette down the path, neither of them really noticed that they were holding hands, each with rainbow-glitter bracelets on their wrists. They also didn't notice a figure come out from behind a nearby oak tree, tears rolling down the figure's face.

Isabel was distraught emotionally. To see the guy she was interested in not only confess that he was gay, but to also see him walk away with someone happily; a feeling, a situation, a need that longed to be quenched. She walked over to the railing of the cliff. She could see the stream far below. "_Maybe I should just end it all, right here, right now!_" she said loudly, tears freely flowing ever more. She placed on leg over the railing, followed slowly by the other. She held on to the railing as she leaned far over the cliff. Isabel trembled as she cried over her sadness. As the girl cried, she heard a voice in her head "_Don't do it! Do not do it!_" it said over and over again. Isabel squeezed her eyes closed. "_Why? Why must I be hurt all the time?_" she said to herself

The voice in her head continued "_Don't do it! It's not worth it!_" In the moment, Isabel finally felt her pain ebbing away. She could feel a weight coming slowly off her shoulders, as if someone finally heard her cries. "_I guess it's not worth my life. I'm sure I'll find someone, someday._" she said quietly, but contently. She stared out at the scenery before her. "_I guess there's more to life than just mindlessly looking for love. Those two guys are duelists, if I'm not mistaken. They enjoy life through their talents. Perhaps I should do the same._" she said. Finally, with her confidence back, she took one hand to wipe her face of her shed tears, then proceeded to turn around to cross over to the safe side of the railing. As she did this, she felt her balance begin to give way, until finally...

"_AAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!_" the sound of a huge splash echoed everywhere as Isabel slammed into the serene waters of the stream. She came up, shaking violently as she gasped for air.

"_*cough *cough Ugh... that wasn't fun.... I felt my girls in my skull because of that fall... oh my.... *cough....well at least I'm okay._" She checked herself to make sure she wasn't seriously injured. "_Well, everything feels right. Geez, leave it to a klutz like me to fall off a freakin' cliff!_" As she slowly made her way to the bank, she felt a new sensation: something extremely hard between her breasts. Wide-eyed and mouth gaping in shock, Isabel slowly looked down to check herself, only to have a turtle with big reptile eyes staring up at her, as if to ask her "_Got milk?_"

"_EEEEEEEEEECCCCCK!!!!_" She screamed as she ran in circles attempting to extract the stuck turtle from her jogging uniform. Isabel stripped all of her torso clothing off until she finally shook the turtle out of her sports bra, which splashed back down into the stream. Then, she grabbed her things and quickly threw them. "_EW! EW! EW! EWWWW! DISGUSTING! DAMN TUTRLES!!!!!_" she hollered down the path headed for the exit to the park.

RMSTitanic89: This has been the most difficult chapter for me to create. I have been trying to come up with a Jesse-Jaden convo chapter for the longest now and that is why I haven't updated as quickly as with the other chapters. Anyway, so please, PLEASE, review and tell me what you think and your suggestions for the story. Thanks!


End file.
